Out of the Woods
by SkySound
Summary: Elsa es una escritora emergente, Anna una diseñadora de modas, con poco más de un año de relación, el apellido de una es Arendelle, el de la otra es Brander, o al menos así se presentan respectivamente. A pesar de compartir lazos sanguíneos se han atrevido a vivir una vida de pareja ¿Habrá sido esa una buena idea? [Secuela de "I Almost Do"] Elsanna, ElsaxAnna, Incesto, Yuri, Lemon.
1. ¿Felices por siempre?

_Hola a todos, he titulado a este fic así debido a una canción de Taylor Swift (yo sé, que raro), esta es una secuela de mi fic "I Almost do", aunque si no lo has leído no te preocupes, no tienes que hacerlo, la redacción está preparada para que te metas en la historia incluso si no sabes nada de "I Almost do"_

 _Entrando en materia, Anna y Elsa decidieron dar rienda suelta a su amor, a pesar de los obstáculos que la vida les impuso, familia y amigos, algunos supieron entender su relación, otros no. Ha pasado un año desde entonces_

 _¿Realmente una relación como esa podría tener un final feliz?_

 **I**

 **¿FELICES POR SIEMPRE?**

— Tranquila, estaré ahí a la hora acordada.

Una llamada sorpresiva había provocado que Elsa se detuviera de pronto a mitad de la acera, no había saludado, ni si quiera había mirado la pantalla del móvil para conocer el nombre del contacto. Sabía bien quien era y el porqué de su llamado.

— ¿Ah? ¿Cómo sabías que yo…? — Al otro lado de la línea se escuchó a Anna responder con voz sorprendida.

La curva en los labios de la rubia se agrandó, sonrió aún más mostrando incluso su blanca dentadura, cerrando los ojos arrugando un poco el entrecejo. También sabía que Anna reaccionaría de ese modo, y el impresionante talento que la pelirroja tenía para convertir todo en ella predecible le causaba un cálido sentimiento de ternura.

— ¿Tú ya estas lista?

Elsa retomó el andar, aunque un poco más lento, con el teléfono aún contra el oído. Mirando hacia el frente, como buscando algo en el cielo, mas sin borrar su sonrisa.

— Si, el taxi me espera abajo, pero quería llamarte antes para recordarte. — La voz de Anna al teléfono era acompañada por otros sonidos que evidenciaban que estaba por salir. Puertas cerrándose, llaves, pasos apresurados, entre otras cosas.

— ¿Ya vienes de vuelta? — Continuo Anna, aparentemente preocupada por Elsa y el itinerario para aquella noche.

— He terminado todos mis pendientes, tan sólo necesito ir a recoger algo y listo, te veré allá a las ocho en punto ¿Está bien? — Elsa dijo con la voz más serena que pudo ofrecerle a su hermana, quería tranquilizarla.

Aunque la rubia no era en lo absoluto fanática de la impuntualidad, durante las últimas semanas había estado retrasándose en sus encuentros con Anna. La nueva novela de la escritora estaba por publicarse y aún había muchos detalles que atender, la editorial esperaba hacer el lanzamiento antes de fin de año, por cuestiones de maketing. Lo que significaba que Elsa se encontraba verdaderamente ocupada, situación que dejaba muy mal parada su vida social. Anna lo entendía, pero aquella noche en particular esperaba que Elsa se presentara sin retardos, y ninguna excusa que tuviera que ver con el trabajo.

El cumpleaños del mejor amigo de Anna, Olaf, sería celebrado, ambos pelirrojos habían organizado una fiesta especial, y aunque el chico esperaba muchos invitados, a quienes quería ver más que a nadie era a Elsa y Anna. Cada vez resultaba más difícil quedar para ellos, el trabajo y las obligaciones de "adultos" como las llamaba Anna los distanciaban de poco en poco.

— De acuerdo, llámame cuando hayas llegado y bajaré por ti ¿sí? — Anna ya estaba saliendo del edificio, y podía ver al taxi que le esperaba al frente.

— Oye ¿Sabes que conozco bien el departamento de Olaf? Puedo subir sola y encontrarlos ahí.

Elsa desvió la mirada a la derecha, su rostro se vio reflejado en el cristal de los brillantes escaparates, adornados con escarcha artificial y elegantes luces blancas, todas las tiendas de la ciudad compartían aquel intenso espíritu navideño.

— Lo sé, lo sé, pero los invitados de Olaf… Ya sabes, la mayoría son… De… Ambiente — Anna se escuchó un momento más lejos de la bocina del teléfono, su atenuada voz deseo buenas noches al conductor y le indicó la dirección que correspondía al domicilio de su pelirrojo amigo.

Elsa enarcó una ceja, verificó donde se encontraba mirando los encabezados de las tiendas a su costado, ella parecía haber llegado al sitio donde recogería su último pendiente.

— Ya sé, Olaf es gay, tiene amigos homosexuales. — Habló con obviedad. — No creo que estés en posición de decir algo al respecto, Anna. — Dijo Elsa con un aire tenuemente divertido en la voz.

— Amigos y amigas homosexuales. — Repitió Anna. — Amigas. — Enfatizó, consiguiendo que el taxista alzara la mirada al espejo retrovisor, prestando atención de pronto a la conversación que tenía su pasajera por puro morbo.

Elsa dejo salir una risa muda, mientras se acercaba al mostrador principal de aquella tienda, acariciándose la ceja derecha con las yemas de los dedos medio, índice y anular.

— Anna, por favor, me ofendes ¿Por quién me tomas?

El rostro de la pelirroja era iluminado fugazmente por luz, tras luz, que penetraban la ventana del taxi al pasar. Los espectaculares luminosos, las figuras que aludían las festividades, los arboles sin una sola hoja encima, pero si rodeados en espiral con metros y metros de luces navideñas.

— Por quien eres, una mujer joven, inteligente, tierna, exitosa, bella y… — Tomó aire, estaba hablando demasiado rápido. — Groseramente sexy.

El taxista carraspeó, alzando las cejas con evidente pasmo, Anna ni si quiera lo notó.

— Pero que dices.

— Es la verdad, confío en ti, pero no en el resto del mundo no, he visto cómo te miran las otras chicas.

— Anna. — La nombró pidiendo una intervención.

— Incluso los chicos ¿Qué les ocurre? No eres un filete ahumado, pero pareciera que incluso se relamen cuando te ven.

— Yo no creo que tengas preocuparte por eso.

Elsa entregó a la empleada tras el mostrador una tarjeta, la chica miró el contenido, asintió sonriendo suavemente y con un ademan le pidió a la rubia aguardar un momento.

— ¿Cómo qué no? ¿Es que no te has dado cuenta? — Respondió casi con indignación.

— La que parece no haberse dado cuenta eres tú. — Elsa vio a la empleada volver con una pequeña bolsa, misma de la que sacó una diminuta y elegante caja blanca. Abriendo la misma frente a los ojos de la rubia, como si estuviese revelando un cofre con un tesoro invaluable.

— ¿Ah?

Elsa guardó silencio un momento, contemplando el impresionante trabajo de joyería que tenía frente a sus ojos, bajó un poco la voz y continuó.

— No importa el resto del mundo, lo que hagan o lo que digan, yo nací para estar con una sola persona.

Anna se mordió el pulgar de la mano libre, escuchar a Elsa hablar en voz baja, diciendo palabras como esas, hacía que un calor hormigueante se apoderara de su estómago.

— Estoy hablando con ella justo ahora, la veré dentro de una hora y la besaré tanto que no le quedaran ganas de preocuparse ni un poco.

Anna ya tenía los ojos cerrados, aunque apenas se notaba en la oscuridad del taxi. Sin darse cuenta, ya no era el dedo pulgar el que mordisqueaba, sino sus nudillos.

— Elsa… — Musitó su nombre. — Te quiero tanto.

— También te quiero, pon atención al camino, nos vemos a las ocho.

La llamada culminó, dejando a Anna apretando el teléfono contra su pecho, como si así pudiera guardar las palabras intercambiadas con Elsa en lo más profundo de su corazón.

La empleada tras el mostrador miraba a la rubia con ojos confidentes. Elsa se disculpó y guardó el teléfono por fin en el bolsillo de su abrigo.

— Estoy segura que va a encantarle.

La escritora volvió a mirar el interior de la cajita, había encargado días atrás aquel detalle, esta mañana habían llamado de la joyería para avisar que podría recogerlo ese mismo día. Ante el comentario, Elsa sólo sonrió.

— Es de los mejores que hay, ella debe ser muy afortunada. — La empleada volvió a cerrar la caja, y cuidadosamente la introdujo de nuevo en la bolsa de papel acartonado, con el logo de la tienda en el centro de ambas caras.

— La afortunada soy yo, se lo aseguro.

Elsa respondió tomando la bolsa, agradeció a la empleada y se despidió dejando la tienda.

A los 25 años Elsa se sabía segura, determinada y valerosa, con respecto a con quien quería pasar el resto de su vida. El amor de la niñez es muchas veces menospreciado, pues «los niños no se enamoran », el amor adolescente se considera todavía menos, aunque no se menosprecia en intensidad, ese es su mayor defecto. Para los adultos el amor de los adolescentes suele ser loco, irracional y difícilmente duradero.

Sin embargo, teniendo ya vivido un cuarto de siglo, la escritora podía asegurar, que el amor de su niñez, el amor de su pubertad y adolescencia, era el mismo de su ahora adultez: Anna.

Ambas habían atravesado una variedad de fuertes adversidades para poder estar juntas, se habían enfrentado ante amigos, familiares, sus propios padres. Hacía poco más de un año que el contacto con sus progenitores se había fracturado, y aunque se dice que el tiempo lo cura todo, el panorama para una reconciliación familiar lucía bastante oscuro. La madre de ambas se comunicaba una vez al mes, se esforzaba por no romper el vínculo con sus hijas, se esforzaba por hablar con normalidad, por no perder contacto. Los primeros meses se le oía con la voz quebrada, terminando por romper en llanto, cuestionando que habían hecho mal ella y su esposo, en que les habían fallado para que las cosas terminarán de aquel modo.

La mujer ya no lloraba al teléfono, en su lugar le hablaba a su hija mayor acerca de Giselle, la antigua ¿Novia? De Elsa, sugiriendo llamarla, que había pasado mucho tiempo, que estaría bien salir, visitarla, retomar contacto con ella. Con desesperadas ilusiones de que Anna y Elsa, volvieran al buen camino, y dejaran de romper su corazón y el de su esposo. Quien a diferencia de la madre de ambas, no llamaba a menudo, y si podía evitar hablar con ellas, lo hacía. El hombre se sentía aún más decepcionado de su desempeño como padre, de lo que su esposa.

Para Olaf y Eugene, amigos de Elsa y Anna desde el colegio ya no resultaba tan raro, es más, ellos lo veían incluso más natural que la pareja de hermanas. Quizá porque estaban enterados de lo que ocurría desde que su época como estudiantes, y por qué a través de los años habían visto el desarrollo de esa trágica y complicada historia de amor.

— Mira cuanta gente, y decías que mi departamento era demasiado grande para una persona. — Olaf decía con una emocionada sonrisa en los labios, codeando a Anna, casi derramando la bebida por el choque.

— Pues justo ahora luce como un salón de fiestas ¿Conoces a toda esta gente? — Preguntó la pelirroja a su amigo, con el mismo asombro que él.

— No realmente, pero he saludado a ejecutivos importantes, ni si quiera sabían que se trataba de mi cumpleaños. Pero ya me han dado sus números ¿A que es genial? — Olaf sacó las tarjetas de presentación de los mencionados y las puso frente al rostro de Anna, alzando y bajando las cejas con presunción.

Anna sólo negó sonriendo.

— ¡Olaf! — Se escuchó una voz entre la multitud.

Un sofocado Eugene se movía entre los cuerpos a medio danzar para conseguir llegar frente a ambos pelirrojos.

— ¿Por qué ninguno de los dos contesta sus teléfonos? Llevó media hora aquí tratando de encontrarlos ¿Por qué tu apartamento es tan grande? — Se quejó el castaño, mientras extendía una bolsa de regalo hacía el cumpleañero.

— Creo que lo aplaste un poco mientras trataba de defenderme de tus afeminados amigos. — Dijo Eugene refiriéndose al contenido de la bolsa, obsequio que había traído a Olaf como presente.

El pelirrojo tomó el regalo sonriente, le divertía ver a Eugene tan estresado, por alguna razón, sabía que se sentía algo incómodo estando entre tantos hombres "no heterosexuales", como decía el para no sonar intransigente.

— Cielos, diez llamadas perdidas. — Olaf miró el teléfono tras recibir el regalo, para comprobar lo dicho por el castaño. — No debí oírlo por el sonido de la música, lo siento ¡Pero me alegra que hayas podido venir! ¡Y a mis amigos también! — Río divertido.

— Que gracioso el niño. — Eugene puso la mano sobre los cabellos de Olaf y los desordenó "cariñosamente".

Anna también había mirado el móvil, dándose cuenta de que Elsa había avisado su llegada con un mensaje, y aunque el texto decía expresamente "Ya estoy aquí, no bajes, subiré por mi cuenta", Anna no dudo el avisarles a sus amigos que saldría un momento y volvería con Elsa.

— ¡Dile que preparé motores! Esta vez beberemos hasta el amanecer — Eugene le gritó a Anna quien ya corría rumbo a la salida.

Anna dejó el ambiente festivo atrás, corrió de prisa por el pasillo, quería bajar antes de que Elsa subiera, frente a las puertas del ascensor presionó el botón insistentemente, aunque esto no hiciera ninguna diferencia. Desvió la mirada y al sentirse desesperada, hizo lo mismo con la puerta del elevador contiguo, como si fuera una máquina de juegos, presionó una y otra vez el botón, hasta que escuchó la campanilla de la puerta de junto abrirse. Se volvió en seguida, como si estuviera en una pista de carreras y el disparo ya hubiese sido lanzado. Sin embargo cuando estuvo por dar el primer paso al interior de la cabina se dio cuenta de que Elsa se encontraba ahí, con la palma de la mano derecha apuntando hacia arriba, la vista gacha, sobre su delicado reloj de plata que rodeaba su delgada y pálida muñeca.

Cuando Elsa miró el apuntador de pisos, al darse cuenta que había llegado al indicado, quiso echar un último vistazo a la hora. Faltaban tres minutos para las ocho en punto, había llegado más que puntual, se sentía satisfecha.

La rubia alzó lentamente la vista al sentir una presencia frente suyo.

— Anna. — Dijo sorprendida, casi asustada.

Anna no respondió nada, aún tenía un pie dentro del cubículo y las manos a los lados sosteniendo las puertas.

— No tenías que venir, te dije que podía subir sola ¿Lo ves?

Elsa alzó las manos a los lados, sugiriendo que la mirara, que se diera cuenta de que estaba _intacta._

Sin embargo Anna no parecía reaccionar, seguía en la misma postura, con los ojos puestos en Elsa, quien se miraba a sí misma, suponiendo que Anna hacía lo mismo, a punto de atreverse a retarla porque le encontrara algún desperfecto, seguro que no lo encontraría.

Pero de todas las cosas que pasaban por la cabeza de Anna, la última era encontrarle alguna seña a Elsa, según su última conversación. Los pensamientos de Anna, más bien, delineaban ese peligroso borde entre lo que podía hacerse en la intimidad y lo que no.

¿Por qué de pronto?

Elsa no había hecho nada, no había dicho nada para provocarla, aun así, apenas las puertas metálicas del ascensor se deslizaron a los lados, nada más verla ahí, inclinando la muñeca para ver la hora, con el flequillo ladeado ligeramente a la derecha, las gafas casi invisibles sin armazón delinear sus sienes, el fino tabique de su nariz, el cuello intacto de su camisa, la bufanda colgando por su cuello con exagerada perfección, ni una arruga, ni un doblez en su abrigo, tan pulcra, tan limpia, esa imagen de Elsa tan femenina, delicada, cuidada, alineada al cien, le provocaba algo más fuerte que ella misma.

— No fui el filete ahumado de nadie. — Dijo victoriosa Elsa, levantando la vista por fin, encontrándose con una Anna que le obligó a separar los labios inseguros.

— Aun no. — Respondió Anna con la voz, casi seca.

— ¿Cómo? — Más confundida que antes, la rubia frunció el ceño con extrañeza. — Anna, ¿Te sientes b…?

La pelirroja terminó por entrar a la cabina del ascensor, dejando que las puertas se cerrasen por fin tras ella, sus manos empuñaron el abrigó de su hermana por los pliegues, presionando su cuerpo con tanta fuerza que consiguió mover el cuerpo de la mayor de ambas, provocando que la espalda de esta chocara con el helado muro de metal. Elsa abrió los ojos más de lo usual, ante el repentino actuar de Anna, habría objetado de no ser que sus labios se encontraban ya, presas, por los de Anna. Quien los había capturado en un arrebatado beso.

— A-Anna, estamos en un elevador. — Murmuró Elsa, tratando de retroceder más.

De nada servía, tras ella no había más espacio entre su espalda y la pared del ascensor.

— Dijiste que ibas a besarme. — Respondió la pelirroja contra sus labios, sin intención de separarse ni un poco.

Anna se pintaba intrépida, sus dedos se movían presurosos, tratando de desabotonar la camisa de su hermana mayor, algunas veces resbalaban entre los botones y la lisa tela, pero ya había conseguido deshacerse de los primeros tres de arriba hacia abajo, mientras una contenida Elsa se fingía esforzarse por detenerla.

— Pero, Anna, aguarda, estamos… En… Alguien… Puede entrar. — Con la respiración agitada, respondía la rubia, quien sostenía sin mucha fuerza las muñecas de la pelirroja. Era peligroso montar semejante escena ahí, pero en el fondo le producía una excitación extraña. Aunado a que esos momentos en los que Anna perdía el sentido común, le enloquecían verdaderamente.

La campanilla del elevador sonó nuevamente, las puertas se estarían abriendo en un piso distinto. Elsa se sobresaltó, con las mejillas enrojecidas por la agitación del encuentro, el flequillo apenas desordenado, la respiración precipitada y la camisa a medio abrir, con las copas del sujetador expuestas, lo mejor que pudo hacer fue encogerse y tomar por los extremos su gabardina, cerrándola efusivamente.

Anna por su lado, miró rápidamente de reojo tras su hombro, y en seguida se movió junto a Elsa, hombro a hombro, carraspeando, fingiendo que sus uñas eran de pronto muy interesantes de mirar.

Frente a las hermanas Arendelle, una expectante anciana, cuyo abrigo apenas dejaba salir su pequeña cabeza de él, de lo grueso y afelpado que parecía ser. Debajo, un pequeño chihuahua, mismo que llevaba un suéter tejido que lo hacía ver quizá, también más pequeño de lo que realmente era.

El cachorro parecía estar desesperado por entrar a la cabina, más la anciana no parecía tan segura, pero tuvo que ceder ante el canino que hizo tensar la correa al avanzar desesperado al interior del ascensor.

La mujer les dio la espalda, temiendo lo que pudiera ocurrir detrás de ella.

Elsa volteó a ver dónde Anna, lanzándole una mirada inquisidora, pero la pelirroja al verla, fuera de sentirse culpable, sólo pudo cubrirse la boca y contener una risita burlona, señalando con el dedo índice a Elsa.

— Me-las-vas-a-pagar. — Elsa movió la boca, pero no hizo algún sonido, esperando que Anna pudiera leerle los labios.

Por su parte la pelirroja cada vez, se sentía más divertida.

Cuando se hubieron solas nuevamente, la pasión de hacía un momento se había transformado en otra cosa, Anna se sentía tan divertida, por ver a Elsa apresurada por volver su vestimenta en su lugar, mientras refunfuñaba regaños para Anna, sobre que se podía hacer y que no en público. Pero su hermana pequeña, no paraba de reír, al grado que, la rubia al final termino contagiada por el hecho, riendo con la misma torpeza que la pelirroja.

Al encontrarse con Olaf y Eugene en el interior de la fiesta, se saludaron efusivamente, Elsa dio el abrazo de felicitación al pelirrojo y además le extendió su obsequio. Aunque la fiesta se suponía de Olaf, las miradas viajaron hacía Elsa minutos después de haberse incorporado.

Había adquirido cierta fama entre los buenos lectores, debido a su primera novela _La princesa de Fuego,_ además por su juventud, su belleza y las dudas sobre su sexualidad, las cuales habían quedado completamente disipadas para algunos medios. Se sabía que salía con una diseñadora de modas, pero no mucho más.

Olaf presentó a sus amigos de trabajo a Anna y Elsa, lo que predominaba en las conversaciones con ellos eran adulaciones a su libro, algunos ensayos y demás. Eso estaba bien, nadie preguntaba cosas extrañas, parecían personas discretas, eso creyó, hasta que…

— Oh ¿Entonces tú eres Anna Brander?

Preguntó un joven, un fotógrafo, que parecía evidentemente sorprendido.

— Ah, sí, soy yo, no pensé que alguien aquí conociera mi nombre. — Respondió Anna.

Años atrás había ocupado el apellido Brander, con intenciones de triunfar en el mundo de la moda sola, Elsa se había vuelto una celebridad antes que ella, temía pronunciarse como Anna Arendelle y que eso le diera reconocimiento gratuito. Así que usaba el apellido de soltera de su madre, eso resultaba beneficioso más allá de asuntos de trabajo, así no tenía que evitar ocultarse en público con Elsa, siendo ella Brander y Arendelle no había crimen ¿Verdad?

— ¿Y sales con Elsa? — El chico dio un trago a su bebida, y luego señalo a Elsa con la misma.

— Así es, llevamos poco más de un año juntas. — Fue Elsa quien respondió, el chico estaba siendo demasiado indiscreto. Elsa había estado sosteniendo a Anna por la cintura casi desde que entraron, era obvio, tal y como una pareja. Pero a aquel muchacho algo no parecía cuadrarle.

— Cielos, no me lo tomen a mal pero ¡Son idénticas! — Señaló asombrado.

Elsa sintió una punzada en el pecho, que descendió con pesadez hacía su estómago.

Anna por su lado miró de reojo a Elsa, preocupada, sabía cómo le afectaban ese tipo de comentarios.

— Sus semblante, sus narices, miren sus perfiles ¡incluso parece que tienen el mismo color de ojos! ¡Como si fueran hermanas!

Una de las chicas de junto, modelo al parecer, asintió dándole la razón al fotógrafo.

— Si, si ¡Como gemelas!

— ¿Verdad que si? — Respondió Anna con una sonrisa nerviosa. — Nos lo dicen a menudo ¡Es tan raro! — Dijo la pelirroja, con un rostro de fingido desagrado.

— ¡Yo he oído sobre eso! ¿Cómo eran los hashtags…?

El fotógrafo se rasco la barbilla mirando hacia arriba tratando de recordar algo.

— Oh si, BoyfriendTwin y GirlfriendTwin ¿No es así? Es un misterio entre las parejas gay.

Complemento la chica, Anna creyó que era el momento perfecto para intervenir de nuevo.

— Claro, claro, seguro que nosotras somos uno de esos casos extraños. — Anna rio junto el par de chicos, buscando a Elsa con la mirada para relajarla y hacerla reír también. Sin embargo, no funcionó.

— Disculpen, tengo que usar el servicio.

Elsa soltó repentinamente a Anna y rompió el círculo de la conversación, necesitaba aire, de pronto sentía que todos hablaban de lo mismo. No era la primera vez que hacían un comentario como ese, le aterraba cuando aquello ocurría, sentía que en cualquier momento alguien las señalaría y dijera "Si, ustedes son hermanas".

Durante los primeros meses de relación, se escondía todo lo posible junto con Anna, pero a petición de su hermana menor, las cosas fueron cambiando gradualmente, y había resultado bastante bien. Podían salir juntas, mostrarse afecto en público, ser como cualquier otra pareja sin sentirse juzgadas.

Pero momentos como estos le hacían desear a Elsa jamás haber salido del escondite, quedarse ahí, en la oscuridad junto Anna.

— ¿Estas bien?

Preguntó Anna, tocando su hombro desde atrás.

Elsa había encontrado buen refugio en la terraza del apartamento de Olaf, la cual estaba curiosamente vacía.

— No, Anna, no estoy bien.

Anna, dejó salir un pequeño suspiro, se colocó a lado de ella, apoyándose de espaldas a la baranda de mármol, en posición opuesta a Elsa, quien miraba la ciudad de frente, la diseñadora prefería mirar a la escritora que al paisaje nocturno de la urbe en Oslo.

— A veces pienso que fue mala idea tratar de mostrarnos como una pareja normal, nunca lo seremos. — Elsa murmuró, negando con la cabeza al final de su dialogo.

— Elsa, vamos. No empieces con eso, estamos bien tal y como estamos, no quiero volver a fingir ser algo que no somos.

— Pero si ya estamos fingiendo Anna, estamos engañándonos, hagas lo que hagas, digas lo que digas, sigo siendo tu hermana ¿Lo sabes? — Elsa volteó a ver a Anna con reproche y frustración naciente. — No importa por donde lo veas, si hacemos una cosa o la otra, fingiremos al final.

Anna bajó la mirada.

— Yo no quiero dejar de sentirme tu hermana Elsa, y tampoco quiero dejar de sentirme tuya... — Murmuró cabizbaja la pelirroja. — Si pudiera mostrarme al mundo como las dos cosas sin que eso fuera a hacernos daño lo haría gustosa.

Elsa calló, pero sin dejar de mirar a su hermana menor.

— Elsa, si no le grito a los cuatro vientos que eres mi hermana y al mismo tiempo, la persona de la que estoy enamorada, no es porque me avergüence. — Anna dio media vuelta, y buscó envolver las manos de Elsa entre las suyas. — En realidad me siento afortunada, tan dichosa, nací junto a la persona que amo, nací para pertenecerte ¿Quién más tiene la dicha de un amor como el nuestro?

La diseñadora acaricio las manos de la escritora, las elevó hasta dejarlas a la altura de sus labios y dejó un pequeño beso sobre sus fríos nudillos.

— Anna... — Musitó.

— Por alguna razón que aún no puedo entender, esto es algo malo para el resto de personas, y por eso no podemos evitar omitir algunos detalles de nuestra relación, pero Elsa, no hacemos daño a nadie.

— A mamá y a papá sí.

Anna volvió a suspirar.

— Debes darles más tiempo.

— Ha pasado un año.

— Y puede pasar otro, y otro, pero estoy segura de que lo entenderán, tú eres feliz, yo soy feliz, eres todo lo que quiero Elsa, por favor… No te arrepientas de estar conmigo.

Elsa cerró los ojos, deshizo el agarré con las manos de Anna y se lanzó a abrazarla efusivamente.

Noruega era un buen país para cualquier tipo de pareja, podía haber hombres y mujeres felices, sin importar su orientación sexual. A pesar de que pudiera haber gente conservadora, las legislaciones apoyaban a todos sus ciudadanos sin problema alguno, sin importar sus preferencias y/o demás.

Pero por mucho apoyo que Noruega o cualquiera de los países que fueran cien por ciento incluyentes alrededor del mundo. Parecía que seguía sin haber espacio para una pareja como las hermanas Arendelle.

Ellas no podrían hacer lo mismo que el resto de parejas, la ley no amparaba ese tipo de relaciones, no tendrían los mismos derechos como pareja, no podrían casarse, formar su propia familia, reunirse en navidad y año nuevo con su familia.

Las cosas no eran tan sencillas, un amor como ese parecía estar muy lejos del "f _elices para siempre"._ Elsa empezaba a creer que tarde o temprano, aquello terminaría, tan sólo esperaba que no fuera de forma trágica, no quería herir a Anna, habían sufrido bastante ya.

 **CONTINUARA. . .**


	2. Agridulce

_Tenía todas las intenciones del mundo de actualizar cada semana, pero debido al trabajo, las festividades y demás se me complicaron, sin embargo aquí estoy, agradezco a quienes han estado leyendo y a quienes han dejado review, la responderé al final del capítulo._

 _Aprovecho también para decirles que estoy intentando algo nuevo, hay momentos en los que quisiera leer y mis actividades no me lo permiten, así que he recurrido mucho a los audiolibros, partiendo de ello, he decidido intentar con Out the Woods un proyecto similar, estaré subiendo a Youtube el Audio de cada capítulo, así que dejaré aquí el primero, sustituyan las equis (x) por puntos y listo, sin más por agregar._

 _wwwxyoutubexcom/watch?v=gUrO7VQJjW8_

 _¡Felices fiestas a todos!  
__

II  
AGRIDULCE 

La habitación en completa penumbra, las figuras de los muebles se apreciaban apenas gracias a las luces de fuera, aquel conjunto de iluminaciones de la ciudad que conseguían colarse por la ventana, aunque brillantes y de todos colores, unidas a intentar traspasar el cristal y las cortinas, perdían fuerza, ayudando a que las sombras del dormitorio obtuvieran un tinte azulado, amenazando con convertirse en purpura.

Las sábanas blancas, dibujaban curvas inexactas, inconclusas, líneas que por sí solas carecían de toda composición, pero al unir las ondulaciones unas con otras, terminaban por formar dos cuerpos durmientes, tan compactos que si se miraban sin detalle, a primera instancia podría parecer sólo uno.

Desde atrás, Elsa abrazaba a Anna, quien encogida, apegaba su cuerpo lo más posible al de su hermana, con todas las intenciones contagiarle su calor. La piel de Elsa siempre estaba fría, pero cuando dormían juntas, conseguía entibiarse.

Las piernas entrelazadas, las respiraciones sincronizadas, justo cuando las exhalaciones de Anna terminaban, comenzaban las de Elsa. Los sonidos de la ciudad intentaban unirse a la banda sonora conformada por sus respiraciones, pero tan sólo se incluían como atenuados acordes al fondo, nada que pudiera si quiera atentar con la tranquilidad del ambiente.

Mas, a pesar del sigilo de las cosas para proteger el sueño de ambas hermanas, la mayor de ambas se vio obligada a despertar. Elsa abrió los ojos, los volvió a cerrar casi en seguida, arrugando los parpados, como si quisiera rehusarse a dejar el sueño. Parpadeó un par de veces mientras acostumbraba a sus ojos a mirar en la parcial oscuridad. Sintió la necesidad instantánea de saber la hora, alzó un poco la mirada y se encontró con los números digitalizados en color azul, encerrados en aquella pequeña y rectangular pantalla que poseía su despertador.

— 6:03 A.M. — Leyó mentalmente.

El aroma a duraznos con el que la menor y aun durmiente de las hermanas, adornaba la habitación, obligó a Elsa a hundir el rostro desde tras en el cuello de Anna, aspirando con suavidad. La pelirroja ni se inmutó, a diferencia de la mayor, tenía el sueño pesado.

Con el perfume de Anna aun viajando por sus pulmones, Elsa volvió a cerrar los ojos, y al sentir los labios cerca del desnudo hombro de su hermana, le fue imposible resistirse a depositar un delicado beso contra la piel de esta, quien seguía respirando apaciblemente.

El rose de sus labios, contra la piel de Anna, hizo que un calor hormigueante le naciera en el área pélvica. Descubrió entonces su mano derecha, sobre el cálido abdomen de la pelirroja, sus dedos resbalaban con facilidad por encima de la tela lisa del camisón de la menor. Elsa dibujó algunos círculos invisibles con las yemas sobre aquella prenda blanca, pero el persistente hormigueo que sentía le sugirió que no bastaba con eso.

De algún modo, la situación había conseguido encender algo en Elsa que, no se apagaría hasta no haberse convertido en una llama abrasadora. La oscuridad de la habitación, el cuerpo de Anna apegado al suyo, saber a su hermana durmiente, inocente, ajena a todo lo que pudiera hacerle, indefensa y tan fácil de corromper. Aunque no pudiera admitirlo frente a nadie, _abusar_ de la menor, por decirlo de algún modo, le producía un placer indescriptible. El tacto de la rubia bajó un poco más, donde los muslos de Anna, los cuales aunque cubiertos por el camisón, fueron destapados sin pudor alguno por Elsa, elevando la prenda lo suficiente como para poder ofrecer caricias circulares con la palma entera sobre el costado desnudo de Anna.

Elsa volvió a besar el hombro de su hermana, pero esta vez no separó los labios, los dejó apoyados en ella, por el simple gusto de sentir su piel. Ambiciosa por sentir más, la rubia serpenteo con la diestra el cuerpo de Anna por debajo de su camisón, pasando por sus caderas, a su estrecha cintura y subir más, hasta encontrarse con la peligrosa curva que anunciaba el inicio de sus senos.

Contorneó uno de ellos con los dedos, piel con piel, siendo extremadamente delicada, como si temiera despertarla. Pausó su propia respiración, para poder oír cualquier señal que indicara que Anna se había vuelto consciente, pero al contrario, la respiración de la pelirroja se dejó escuchar, placida, lenta e igual de continua que antes. Elsa tragó largo, sin poder decirle no a sus instintos hundió las yemas de los dedos contra el pecho de su hermana, como si se tratara de un fruto suave del cual quisiera comprobar la madurez. Destensó la presión, y casi en seguida volvió a apretar, con una dosis de lascivia superior; tal que Anna, aunque en medio de su sueño, emitió un ligero quejido.

Elsa dejó de respirar de nuevo, esperando oír cualquier cosa que indicara si Anna había despertado o no, y aunque esta vez la respiración de su hermana había presentado un pequeño cambió de ritmo, se estabilizó pasados apenas unos segundos.

Entonces, sintió bajó su palma, un cambio de textura, pasó las puntas de los dedos índice y medio para comprobarlo; los pezones de su hermana estaban adquiriendo una firmeza excitante. Sin que Anna lo supiera, su cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar al tacto de Elsa, la simple idea consiguió formar un remolino de fuego dentro de la rubia. Acariciar el cuerpo de la pelirroja no iba a ser suficiente para poder contener el calor que se extendía por todo su cuerpo.

Elsa se apartó un poco, con todo el cuidado del mundo, deslizó el antebrazo que se encontraba ubicado bajo el cuerpo de su hermana, liberándola de su abrazo, removerse un poco, separando por fin ambos cuerpos. La rubia haló a la menor por el hombro, consiguiendo que dejase de estar acostada de lado y terminara boca arriba.

Con el corazón latiendo apresurado, palpitaciones comparadas con las de un ladrón a punto de tocar diamantes, excitado por su preciosura, pero nervioso a mares por ser atrapado in fraganti. Esa era el tipo de adrenalina que corría por el cuerpo de Elsa, Anna dormía aún, pero tras ser cambiada de posición, la pelirroja se había removido un poco, haciendo creer a su hermana que _todo había acabado._ Para suerte de Elsa, Anna tan sólo se había movido un poco, dejando el rostro hacía el lado derecho, quitándose inconsciente algunos cabellos del rostro, que seguro le causaban vagas cosquillas, pero no las suficientes como para robarle el sueño.

Elsa se sentó de rodillas sobre la cama, junto al cuerpo de su hermana, admirándola desde arriba. Mordiéndose el labio inferior, tomó el cobertor con las puntas de los dedos y fue descendiéndolo lentamente para así descubrir el cuerpo de Anna.

La rubia se quedó sin respiración nuevamente, pero esta vez de forma involuntaria. Los ojos de Elsa viajaron lentamente por toda la figura de su hermana, sus parpados compactos, tranquilos, intactos, los labios a medio abrir, rosados, sus clavículas, contrayéndose de forma casi imperceptible al compás de su respiración, el tirante derecho del camisón hacía abajo, sus redondos y modestos pechos subiendo y bajando a razón de su respiración, su abdomen desnudo. En otras circunstancias, Elsa podría haber sonreído; la ropa interior de Anna ni si quiera era sensual. Un verde pastel tan claro, que en la oscuridad pudo haber pasado por blanco a ojos de la rubia, con discreto pero aniñado encaje en los bordes y un diminuto moño al centro, nada revelador, nada que pudiera llamarse violentamente erótico. Pero aun así, Elsa no podía con ella misma.

Tragó largo, tenía la boca seca. Cuidadosamente se colocó encima de su hermana, con una rodilla de cada lado, apresándola, pero cuidando no dejar caer su peso en Anna. La rubia apoyo las manos sobre la cama, a los lados de la cabeza de la pelirroja. Flexionó los brazos lo suficiente como para que al inclinarse, sus labios tuvieran contacto directo con el indefenso cuello de Anna. No pudo evitarlo, tampoco es que lo hubiera intentado, apenas se había dado cuenta ya estaba dejando húmedos y despaciosos besos sobre aquella zona.

Normalmente entre los doce y catorce años, al inicio y durante la pubertad, los chicos y las chicas experimentan una serie de cambios visibles e invisibles, conocen nuevas emociones, nuevas inquietudes, tocan con la punta de los dedos aquel mundo propio de los adultos; entre un mar de situaciones, la pubertad es también la época en que el sexo opuesto se convierte repentinamente atractivo, o al menos ese es el cuento que los mayores relatan desde su sitio, pero no siempre es así ¿Cierto?

Cuando Anna recién había cumplido sus catorce años, sin saberlo si quiera, ya era la menos _experimentada_ de su grupo de amigas. Oía atenta las historias de sus compañeras, pensando que en un futuro, todas esas anécdotas podrían ser valiosas armas. Intentaba imaginarse a sí misma como la protagonista de las vivencias de sus amigas. Hacía lo posible por armar escenarios hipotéticos donde ella sintiese esas tomadas de mano, esas confesiones, esos acercamientos, esas caricias, esos besos y... Todo lo demás. Por supuesto que, había una serie de inconsistencias, que le impedían a Anna tomar el lugar de sus amigas y dibujar en su imaginación aquellos escenarios al pie de la letra.

Anna no imaginaba fornidos y fuertes brazos rodeándola, no se imaginaba apoyando las manos en un par de fuertes pectorales, tampoco se imaginaba poniéndose de puntitas para consumar el beso. La pelirroja no soñaba con el capitán del equipo de futbol, con el guitarrista de la banda del barrio, con el presidente de la clase, ni con ningún otro muchacho popular de su generación.

Las cosas en la imaginación de Anna funcionaban un poco diferente, la persona que protagonizaba todas y cada de sus fantasías era apenas uno o dos centímetros más alta que ella, no era un costal de proteína, o gran musculatura, tampoco tenía cejas pobladas, ni si quiera vello facial como barba o bigote, no poseía una voz profunda y grave, sus manos no eran grandes ni toscas.

En realidad la persona con la que Anna debrayaba, no se trataba si quiera de un chico, pero ese no era el mayor de los inconvenientes. La situación para la pelirroja era un poco más complicada, tanto que, jamás habría tenido la seguridad para confesar a sus amigas, sus más entrañables fantasías, aun cuando ellas sí que lo hacían, sin temor a ser juzgadas; Anna no podría desahogarse de la misma forma en que ellas lo hacían.

Podría haberles contado que ella soñaba con ser besada por una chica, podría haberlo hecho. Que por las noches, acostumbraba tener encuentros íntimos consigo misma, mientras aspiraba profundamente una de las prendas de aquella que le robaba suspiros, eso incluso, habría sido aceptado por sus confidentes amistades. Pero ¿Habría podido revelar la identidad de aquella _misteriosa_ chica? Nunca.

¿Cómo se habría escuchado al decir que su temperatura corporal se incrementaba abruptamente al pensar en ser tocada por su hermana mayor? ¿Qué tomaba a hurtadillas la ropa deportiva de Elsa? ¿Qué cuando la noche llegaba corría apresurada a su habitación, tocándose ella misma imaginando que era Elsa quien lo hacía? Aquellas declaraciones probablemente habrían causado un inmenso repudio entre sus amigas, entre cualquier otra persona en realidad.

Pero así era, durante su adolescencia, Anna gastaba sus ratos de soledad para fantasear con su hermana mayor. Incluso cuando se sabía inconsciente, en sueños, no podía evitar pensarse así misma compartiendo eróticos momentos con Elsa, no le sorprendía despertar húmeda a mitad de la madrugada, agitada, con el corazón latiéndole precipitadamente, ese conocido calor entre las piernas, con aquel palpito revelador que hacía vibrar ese pequeño botón que se ocultaba entre sus sonrosados y húmedos pliegues; esa vibración que delataba su deseo más oculto, su libido, su más oscuro secreto.

De ese mismo modo había despertado ahora, agitada, caliente, con gotas de sudor helado sobre sus sienes; los labios a medio abrir, jadeante. Las mejillas ardiendo, un hormigueo brutal en el estómago ¿Es que estaba sufriendo los estragos de soñar con su hermana nuevamente? ¿Volvía a ser víctima de uno de esos sueños arrebatados? Si no hubiese tenido tiempo para entender lo que ocurría, habría respondido que sí a todas esas preguntas.

Mas lo primero que Anna vio, no fue su almohada, o el irónico techo burlándose de ella, las prendas de su hermana, arrugadas, no. Anna se encontró con la borrosa figura de Elsa, si, por encima, mirándola directamente, con los ojos entrecerrados, el ceño fruncido en una mueca que se asemejaba al dolor, acercándose y alejándose a ella, en un hipnótico vaivén.

La camisa que Elsa había usado como pijama aquella noche, se encontraba abierta de par en par, la prenda había descendido lo suficiente como para dejar descubierta la piel de sus hombros, sus pechos que, subían y bajaban a razón de las embestidas que la rubia emergía contra su propia hermana. Aquello era nuevo para la pelirroja, apenas había abierto los ojos y ya escuchaba su propia voz emitiendo entre cortados y agudos gemidos ¿Cómo era eso posible? ¿De qué se había perdido? ¿Cómo había llegado a esta situación? Lo último que recordaba era la pantalla del reloj despertador pintando la media noche en sus azulados y digitalizados números, había estado hablando con Elsa, sobre algo que en realidad no era capaz de recordar, se suponía haber quedado dormida a mitad de una plática nocturna, ese era su último recuerdo, pero a pesar de ello, no podía entender como aquella última imagen de ella consciente se relacionaba con esta.

— ¿E-Elsa? — La voz de Anna se escuchó entrecortada.

Aunque la pelirroja lo hubiera deseado, no habría podido hablar en un tono normal ¿Cómo podría? Si se encontraba sin ninguna prenda sobre su cuerpo, con las piernas abiertas de par en par, Elsa en medio de ellas, y aunque su vista era porosa, había podido descubrir aquel cinturón negro que portaba su hermana mayor. Entendía que era lo que la penetraba con fuerza, entendía el porqué de esa brutal presión en sus paredes vaginales, lo que no entendía es como había llegado a encontrarse de ese modo.

¡E-Elsa! — Volvió a exclamar el nombre de la rubia.

Anna tenía la esperanza de recibir alguna explicación, esperaba que su hermana pudiera aclarar sus pensamientos, que de sus labios salieran las palabras indicadas para entender el porqué de las cosas. Pero la boca de la rubia sólo emitía pausadas exhalaciones, la respiración de la mayor de las Arendelle, se volvía discontinua cada vez que empujaba la cadera con fuerza contra su hermana menor, y de la misma forma, Anna soltaba un agudo quejido cada vez que era embestida por Elsa.

No había mucho que explicar de cualquier forma, era sencillo, la escritora no había podido soportarlo. Tener a Anna dormida y a su merced la había _obligado_ a tomar las decisiones que había tomado, decidir de pronto que era buena idea tomar a su hermana inconsciente; dejar que el deseo tomara la rienda de la situación, era fácil de entender para la rubia, como si no hubiera tenido más opción que hacerle el amor.

E-Elsa, p-por qué… — Mas la menor seguía sin comprenderlo.

La escritora no quería perder tiempo en explicaciones, su concentración estaba ubicada en otro segmento, por lo que sin pensarlo mucho, dirigió la mano derecha hacía la boca de su hermana menor, hundiendo el dedo medio e índice en ella. La pelirroja jadeante no podía hacer mucho, se aferró a la almohada sobre la que reposaba su nuca, apretando los puños con fuerza, cerrando los ojos con nacientes lágrimas en cada uno de ellos.

La reacción de Anna al despertar había sido mil veces mejor de lo que Elsa había esperado, ver esa cara de confusión y dolo al mismo tiempo, justo al instante en el que sus ojos se habían abierto. Había sido demasiado excitante para la rubia, al punto en que nada más ver a Anna despertando confusa y desconcertada; su cadera comenzó a empujar con una fuerza superior.

Lo siento… Anna… No pude, No pude aguantarlo m-más… No pude… S-soportarlo, tenía que… Tenerte. — Fue la única respuesta que Elsa supo darle.

Eso fue suficiente para la pelirroja, lo aceptó, cualquier razón habría sido válida para ella, a decir verdad, le bastaba con que Elsa lo deseara para dejarla hacer lo que quisiera con su cuerpo, tal y como ocurría ahora. Ninguna de las dos se había dado cuenta como el movimiento de caderas se había vuelto de pronto reciproco. Ambas hermanas se empujaban una contra la otra, provocando que una fina capa de sudor cubriera sus cuerpos, entregando a estos un tenue brillo, aun en medio de la oscuridad.

Ambas piezas encajaban a la perfección, a Elsa le gustaba saberse corrompiendo, destruyendo, abusando y del mismo modo a Anna le gustaba saber que estaba siendo abusada, destruida, corrompida. Aquella Elsa que se presentaba tan correcta, tan impecable, tan perfecta frente a todo el mundo, aquella mujer sin fallas, sin manchas, tan limpia y tan pura frente al resto del mundo, era la misma que la tomaba ahora con salvajismo, sin un mínimo rastro de delicadeza, tan violenta, tan fuerte, tan pasional.

Los quejidos de Anna que habían iniciado ahogados y débiles, se escuchaban de pronto progresivos, altos, quebrados y fuertes. Al escucharse de ese modo tan falto de pudor, la menor de las hermanas se llevó ambas palmas a la boca, cubriéndose en un vago intento por acallarse a sí misma. Sin embargo, Elsa no se lo permitió, casi en seguida, la rubia buscó sujetar las muñecas de su hermana, separarlas y con brusquedad llevarlas hacía atrás, obligándolas a hundirse en la almohada; apresando aún más el cuerpo de Anna, quitándole todas las posibilidades de intervenir

— E-Elsa, estoy haciendo… Demasiado r-ruido, espera, por favor. — Gimoteó la pelirroja, apretando los labios casi inmediatamente, reprimiéndose lo más posible.

— Continua. — Ordenó la rubia contra los labios de la menor.

Anna sólo negó temblorosamente, con los ojos cerrados y los labios aún apretados, le avergonzaba que a diferencia de Elsa, quien rara vez dejaba escuchar su voz doblegada, ella en realidad no podía controlar su propia voz, terminando por gemir alteradamente, como si le estuvieran propinando la peor de las torturas.

— P-Pero…

— Me gusta escucharte así, me gusta que te quejes, me gusta hacerte estas cosas, me gusta tu voz, Anna… Tu voz quebrándose, me encanta.

Al terminar su dialogo, la rubia se lanzó hacía los labios de su hermana, atrapándolos con arrebato, y aunque la pelirroja intentó corresponder aquel fogoso beso, le fue imposible, apenas destensó los labios. Su voz volvió a pronunciarse adolorida, desigual, imprecisa, de poco en poco y sin quererlo, mientras Elsa le ofrecía apasionados besos, Anna los respondía con gemidos agudos, cuyo ritmo cada vez se aceleraba más.

Las piernas de Anna temblaban, no estaba segura de poder continuar impulsándose contra Elsa, estaba dejando de tener fuerza, sus muslos hormigueaban a punto de rendirse, no tenía más fuerzas, lo estaba dejando todo en el momento, pronto no le quedaría nada, no tendría más fuerzas que ofrecer, estaba a nada de perderse, fue en ese momento, cuando el hormigueo en sus muslos, subió como espuma caliente hasta sus ingles y de ahí a su centro. Un temblor poderoso y fugaz, se apoderó de todo su cuerpo, su voz se rompió como un hilo, los dedos de sus pies se tensaron involuntariamente, lo había conseguido.

Segundos después de haberse dejado caer completamente sobre la cama, quiso entender ¿Había llegado al orgasmo debido a la fuerza con la que Elsa se había estado embistiendo contra ella? ¿O se debía quizá al saber que la mayor la había empezado a tocar cuando ella aún se encontraba durmiente? Al saber que sin pudor alguno había decidido poseerla, tomarla de la forma más brutal posible, hacerla suya sin importar que. Obligándola a despertar húmeda, gimiendo el nombre de la rubia, quizá todo se debía a una mezcla de ambas circunstancias, no tenía la certeza.

Lo único que Anna sabía, es que no había en el mundo una persona que le hiciera sentir como Elsa lo hacía.

— ¿Qué hora es? — Preguntó la pelirroja mientras recuperaba el ritmo habitual de su respiración.

— No sé, las siete, estamos a tiempo. — Respondió Elsa sin si quiera mirar el reloj despertador.

Aunque la rubia desvió en seguida la mirada al aparato encargado de despertarlas.

— Casi, seis y cuarenta y seis, me pase por algunos minutos. — Informó la rubia, corrigiendo su propio pronóstico de la hora.

— ¿Eso significa que puedo dormir cinco minutos más? — Anna habló con voz exhausta, buscando espacio en el pecho de su hermana, abrazándola

Aquel día, se suponía, despertarían más temprano de lo usual. Tenían que estar en el aeropuerto por la mañana.

— ¿Por qué querrías dormir de nuevo si ya has despertado? — Preguntó la mayor, mientras peinaba el flequillo de la diseñadora con los dedos.

— ¿Será porque alguien me despertó antes de tiempo? — Infló un poco las mejillas, alzando la mirada para ver a Elsa con reproche.

— De nada. — Sonrió de lado con los ojos cerrados.

— ¡Hey! ¡No te estaba agradeciendo!

Elsa río, y sin más dejó algunos cariños en la mejilla de la pelirroja, quien se dejó hacer pese a todo. Seguramente no le importaría despertar así el día siguiente, y el siguiente y el siguiente. Podría incluso tirar el reloj despertador a la basura, que más daba, si tenía a Elsa.

 **. . .**

— Ah, señor Fitzherbert ¿Le molesta si le entrego correspondencia para la señorita Arendelle?

Eugene estaba por salir de la oficina, cuando se encontró con uno de los mensajeros de la editorial, quien cargaba una caja llena de sobres, tan sólo verlos, el castaño supo que eran más y más cartas de los fans para la escritora. Para Eugene no era más que basura, pero Elsa disfrutaba leyéndolas en sus escasos tiempos libres.

— Cielos ¿Qué pasa con este gente? — El castaño se acercó al hombre uniformado, y tomó la caja llena de cartas e incluso algunas cajas pequeñas, con obsequios, que podría jurar, se trataban de chocolates. No era un secreto que a la escritora le fascinaban. — Yo me encargo, gracias por traerlas hasta aquí.

El mensajero se despidió con una amable sonrisa, Eugene se volvió al interior de la oficina, dejó la caja sobre su escritorio, fisgoneó un poco en el interior y terminó sacando una pequeña caja con bombones, la abrió sin preocupación alguna y con toda la confianza del mundo, consiguió acomodarse dos de los pequeños postres en la boca, formando un bulto gracioso en su mejilla izquierda, y mientras masticaba, degustando aquel obsequio, continuó mirando el interior de la caja, como si esperaba encontrar algo interesante, pero no parecía que algo fuera a llamar su atención, más que aquellos bombones.

Eugene estuvo a punto de tomar otro chocolate más, cuando se dio cuenta de que había un pequeño post it adherido a un costado de la caja, tenía un mensaje breve escrito.

— "Vuelve al camino correcto, aún estas a tiempo. O atente a las consecuencias" — El castaño leyó la nota y en seguida rodó los ojos. — ¿No piensan rendirse? — Eugene negó, tomó la caja de bombones junto la nota, se encaminó hacía uno de sus archiveros, tecleó la clave numérica e introdujo aquel obsequió ahí, donde al parecer había más cartas y más notas. Todas compartían algo en común, no tenían remitente y para Eugene no hacía falta que no hubiera una tarjeta, estaba seguro de que todos los regalos, notas y cartas con mensajes parecidos eran enviados por los padres de Elsa y Anna, cosa que le indignaba mucho. Porque cada vez más, las notas y cartas se pronunciaban más amenazantes, no podía creer que el señor y señora Arendelle pudieran expresarse así, escribir mensajes como esos a su propia hija.

El trabajo de Eugene, era revisar la correspondencia de Elsa antes que ella, y asegurarse de quitar cualquier paquete enviado por sus padres, o que pudiera sentarle mal a la escritora, aunque a decir verdad, la mayoría de cartas y obsequios eran bien intencionados, de verdaderos fans que expresaban su cariño, admiración y apoyo a la rubia. Era una tarea que él mismo se había auto asignado, no como manager de Elsa, sino como su amigo.

El teléfono de Eugene sonó entonces, cerró el archivero con clave una vez más y tomó la llamada sin mirar la pantalla del teléfono.

— ¿Ya están en el aeropuerto? Pero que rápidas.

— Soy Rapunzel.

— A-Ah, lo siento, Elsa me dijo que llamaría antes de subir al avión ¿Cómo estás?

— ¿Elsa y Anna salen de viaje? — Rapunzel ignoro la pregunta de Eugene y ella hizo otra, se oía con algo de amargura en la voz.

— Oh, no, no, es cosa de trabajo, aunque ya que lo dices, cuando la novela se publique, espero regalarle a Elsa un pequeño viaje para que lo descanse con Anna.

— ¿Cómo puedes ser así? — Rapunzel habló con reproche.

— Por favor, no empieces tan temprano con eso. — Eugene respondió, acariciándose el cuello desde atrás. — Creí que habías dicho que no tenías problemas con ellas.

— Y no los tengo, Anna es mi amiga y respeto a Elsa, pero… Lo que ambas hacen es repug-

— No lo digas. — Eugene se apresuró a interrumpir a Rapunzel. —Si no lo entiendes ¿Qué tal si mejor no opinas?

— Lo siento, no es mi intención pelear contigo. — La chica dejó salir un ahogado suspiro. — Sólo… No tengo problema con Anna, ni tampoco con Elsa, puedo verlas por separado, y pasármelo bien… Pero al verlas juntas, simplemente… No puedo. Sé que para ti ha sido súper sencillo, no es igual conmigo ¿Entiéndeme, si?

Eugene cerró los ojos, y aunque Rapunzel no estaba presente, asintió como si pudiera verlo.

— Lo entiendo, tampoco quiero que asuntos ajenos nos alteren así, ambas son muy importantes para mí, y aunque pensemos diferente respecto a ellas eso no debería afectar lo nuestro ¿No?

— Si, tienes razón, siento haberme puesto tan intensa, discúlpame ¿sí?

— Uhm, no sé, tal vez si desayunas conmigo me lo piense ¿Paso por ti?

Sí, no todo podía ser miel sobre hojuelas. Anna y Elsa tenían demasiada suerte contando con el apoyo de Eugene y Olaf, habría sido mucho pedir que Rapunzel, igual que su par de amigos aceptara encantada el hecho.

Al principio la chica había hecho lo posible por _concientizar_ a Anna, sugiriéndole tomar terapia, tratando de convencerla por pedir ayuda psicológica profesional, bajo el argumento de que, seguro algún acontecimiento de la niñez la había hecho creer que lo que sentía por Elsa era amor, pero que en realidad todo era consecuencia de un trauma que Anna no recordaba haber vivido. Para la pelirroja fue muy complicado explicar a Rapunzel, que no necesitaba un doctor, ni ser curada, amaba a Elsa tal cual era, y del mismo modo su hermana lo hacía con ella. Su intención no era dañar a nadie, el destino les había jugado una broma, y las cosas habían resultado así.

Rapunzel termino _aceptando_ la relación de Anna y Elsa, aunque más que aceptar, se encontraba resignada, pues en su mente, creía que aunque le ofreciera toda la ayuda del mundo al enfermo, si este no quería ser curado, no había nada que pudiera hacer. Así que, seguía frecuentando a Anna, pero evitaba el tema de Elsa, o incluso salidas que involucraran a las hermanas juntas, en esas situaciones Rapunzel siempre sabía zafarse, no podía mirar a Anna con Elsa sin sentir repudio, no es que no le alegrara la felicidad de su amiga, como decía Eugene, era simplemente, que su mente era capaz de procesar la idea, por mucho que se esforzara. Incluso, en el fondo, le tenía cierto rencor a la mayor de las hermanas, aunque no lo admitiera frente a nadie, creía que Elsa le había arrebatado a su amiga, la había transformado en algo que no era, y la obligaba a llevar una vida insana y equivocada.

 **. . .**

Elsa volvió a mirar se reloj de muñeca, apretó los labios preocupada, Anna no volvía del baño y en unos minutos más habría que abordar. Creyó que lo mejor era llamarla, a veces pecaba de preocuparse mucho por la pelirroja, pero no dejaba de ser su hermana menor.

La escritora sacó el móvil del bolsillo, y tras un par de segundos de que deslizara el dedo pulgar por encima de la pantalla del aparato, una voz efusiva se dirigió a ella, provocando que alzara la vista al frente.

— ¡Pero cuanto tiempo!

Elsa arrugó el entrecejo, habría querido mirar hacia atrás o a los lados, pensando que quizá no le hablaban a ella, pero no lo hizo, ya que aquella joven estaba a unos pasos frente suyo, la miraba directamente ¿Podría ser una fan?

— Mírate, no eres más una niña de colegio. — Aquella desconocida hablaba con tanta familiaridad que hizo dudar a Elsa.

Se trataba de una pelirroja, no como Anna, los cabellos de aquella chica poseían un color rojo, intenso, fuerte, como sangre viva, los labios del mismo color, la piel clara y un par de ojos que en principio podrían parecer negros, pero al mirar con detenimiento se encontraba un tono azul, marino, como las profundidades del océano.

— Disculpa ¿Te he firmado el libro antes o algo por el estilo? — Elsa preguntó, tratando de recordar, aunque sabiendo de ante mano que entre tantas caras, sería difícil para ella identificar en especial la de uno de sus seguidores.

— ¿Un libro? — La desconocida ladeó el rostro sin entender.

Elsa volvería a preguntar para indagar la identidad de aquella joven, pero de la forma más oportuna, apareció Anna de pronto.

— Lo siento, me confundí de pasillo y termine en otro sitio. — Se acercó Anna al costado de su hermana, disculpándose con una risa torpe.

Aunque nada más llegar Anna se percató de la presencia de una tercera persona, miró de reojo y luego al creer reconocer a la otra pelirroja, sus ojos se abrieron grande, confirmando que sí, la conocía.

— ¡Cielos, pero si eres tú! — Como si se tratara de una amistad de hacía años, la menor de las hermanas Arendelle sonrió con emoción y aquel gesto fue correspondido por la otra pelirroja, incluso ambas chicas dieron un sorpresivo brinquito de emoción, Elsa no entendía nada.

— ¡Siguen juntas! — La tercera se acercó más, sintiendo la suficiente confianza como para apoyar las manos en los hombros de cada una. — ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan?

— A veces pienso que toda una vida. — Respondió alegremente tímida la diseñadora.

— Anna, ¿Podrías…?

Hasta ese momento Elsa continuaba perdida, Anna pudo notarlo y volvió a intervenir.

— Elsa ¿Recuerdas a…? — Divago un poco, aunque recordaba a la perfección su cara, tuvo problema con el nombre.

— Ariel. — Dijo la dueña del nombre, ayudando a Anna.

— Si, Ariel, la conocimos en el viaje de graduación, cuando… — Carraspeó. — Fuimos a ese… Club ¿Recuerdas?

Elsa arrugaba el entrecejo como si de ese modo pudiera procesar sus recuerdos con mayor facilidad, pero al conectar las palabras "viaje", "graduación" y "club", todo hizo match en su cabeza.

Durante aquel viaje, Anna y ella habían terminado sin saberlo, entrando a un club gay, habían fingido ser pareja durante toda la noche, debido a que la acompañante de Ariel, había puesto los ojos en Anna, de la forma más descarada posible. Y aunque en aquel momento, la sangre de Elsa había hervido, justo ahora parecía que Anna recordaba con gracia aquella vivencia, tanto que le daba gusto encontrarse con Ariel, después de tantos años.

— Correcto, siento mi descortesía. — La rubia se disculpó, con impecable educación, aunque se sintió preocupada por un momento, alzando la vista, buscando a alguien más tras Ariel. — Y la otra chica ¿No viene contigo?

Ariel río divertida.

 _CONTINUARA…_

 **Danae Ravenclaw** **.** ¡Cuánto tiempo sin vernos! Gracias por darle una oportunidad a Out of the Woods, y por tener I almost do entre tus favoritos, me halaga demasiado, dicen que las secuelas siempre son malas, pero tengo fe en que esta historia te atrape de la misma forma que la anterior lo hizo ¡Saludos!

 **Anónimo.** Me entusiasma mucho que hayas venido por que conoces el fic anterior, entiendo que fue una historia muy dramática, con altibajos a la orden del día, puse muchas emociones al escribir I Almost do, y me ocurre también con Out of the Woods, y creeme que no hay algo mejor para quien escribe que poder transmitirle todo eso que siente a sus lectores ¡Muchas gracias!


End file.
